Saving Neverland
by misskris228
Summary: Peter Pan has become emotionless and evil, and Neverland has become a dark, scary place. Only one girl, Ariella Michaels, can free Peter's heart and save Neverland as it begins to die. Can she make Peter see love again and save Neverland before time runs out? As they say, the clock is ticking, tick tock.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan has grown up, and his one true love, Wendy Darling, is dead. Even though not much time has passed in Neverland, it has been very long in the regular world since Wendy left Peter. Peter, lost and distraught, became emotionless, forgetting where he came from and becoming evil, along with Neverland, now a cold, scary, and poisonous place. Peter often kidnaps boys from London to replace the other lost boys, now his servants that he often murders. The fairies have fled to a hiding place, including Tinkerbell, and even Captain Hook does not dare to mess with Peter Pan anymore. Neverland has started to die, and no one can save it, except for one girl. Can Ariella break Peter and free his heart along with Neverland, or will it die out making Ariella, Peter, and everyone else lost forever? Time can only tell. Tick tock.

Ariella Michaels has a normal teenage life, just like any other fifteen year old girl. She receives good grades, she has kind and caring parents that she loves, she hangs out with her friends, and she treasures her favorite pastime, singing. But on just one starry night, everything changes…

A ragged seventeen-year-old boy who goes by the named of Peter Pan swooped down into the city of London, from the, now dull, Neverland star. He was looking for his next lost boy, or more like servant, when something else caught his eye, or ear, I should say. While flying at the speed of light, he heard a beautiful voice singing, sweet like honey, but at the same time, clear and angelic, and stopped to listen.

The second star to the right,

Shines in the night for you…

To tell you that the dreams you plan,

Really can come true…

Peter flew closer to the sound and came upon a dimly lit window and saw a girl, singing while she seemed to be cleaning up. He usually would not care and just fly away, continuing his search for more lost boys, but this time, he felt different. He had these strange feelings that he could not understand, and he tried to shake them off, but he just couldn't. Peter got closer and examined her, trying to take in as much of her as possible. He noticed her long, dark brown hair, almost black, like ebony, with its soft, gentle curls, and her opal blue eyes, shimmering in the starry night. He also looked at her creamy and pale colored skin, which seemed to glow in the moonlight, and her gentle curves under the night dress she was wearing. So, she's a believer, Peter thought, smirking to himself. Even though Neverland was now a horrid and poisonous place, anyone who knew the stories of Peter Pan still thought he was good and children still longed for him to visit their windows and take them off to Neverland. Even though he tried to ignore the feelings, Peter longed to take this girl with him to Neverland, and he did not understand why. But he knew he could not just snatch her right then and there, because she might make a scene. He had to wait until deep in the night, when she was fast asleep.

Peter waited outside her window until she went to bed, and continued to wait until he was almost positive that she was in a deep enough sleep. Of course, as a believer, the girl always kept one window cracked open, which Peter slipped through and flew to this girl's bed. Up close, her beauty was even more astonishing, with her thin and delicate body, small nose, full, plump, lips, and high cheekbones. She was pretty small for someone who looked like he was around his age, maybe about 5'4". Peter thought she looked like a porcelain doll, and if he touched her, she might shatter. The girl wore a thin blue night dress with short sleeves. He gently slipped his arms underneath her still body and slowly picked her up, bridal style, and slipped quietly out the window.

Almost to the second star to the right, Peter noticed that the girl was starting to stir, and to his horror, saw her eyes slowly flutter open. At first, she smiled sleepily, and then, a look of great fear grew on her face as Peter slapped one of his hands over her mouth to cover her screams while he sped off for Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariella opened her mouth to be suffocated by cold, icy air burning her lungs. "This is Neverland! And I bet you know who I am," Peter Pan announced with a devilish grin. Ariella's eyes widened, this must be a joke. The Neverland she grew up knowing was full of adventures, a big happy place, and the Peter Pan she grew up knowing was just a boy who loved adventure and mischief and didn't want to grow up. "I know you think I'm kidding," Peter smirked at Ariella, "but I'm not. This is Neverland now, and you're mine to keep." He then flew off to Hangman's tree with Ariella in his arms.

Peter dropped the young, fear-struck girl into the tree. She slid down and fell onto a hard, cold floor covered in blood and tiny bones. Ariella looked around and shivered to herself, while crawling into a dark corner in hopes that Peter would not find her. He stealthily dropped down onto the treehouse floor. "Lost boys! Fall in!" he shouted as Ariella observed eight boys drop down as well. Peter roughly grabbed her wrist, digging his finger nails into it, as he pulled her up aggressively. "Don't think I didn't see you there. Don't try to hide or escape or you will pay a price." She shuddered and nodded, fighting back tears of fright and frustration. "Sound off!" Peter barked at rugged and exhausted looking boys. "Slightly. Nibs. The twins. Cubby. Toodles. Vines. Chip." Each of the boys said one after the other. "Peter, who is that pretty girl and why is she crying?" the youngest, Chip asked. He looked like he was barely six-years-old. "Shut up Chip," Peter muttered, shoving him out of his way. "Don't be so aggressive-" Ariella said, sort of like a mother or big sister. Peter shoved his hand over her mouth before she could finish and brought her forward in front of his lost slave boys. He could feel her salty tears pooling over his hands. "Boys, this is – wait, what is your name?" Peter asked Ariella, moving his hand away and placing it on her shoulder, squeezing it roughly and making her squirm. "Uh A-Ariella,"she stuttered as she felt Peter's hot breath against her neck. "Boys, this is Ariella, and you are not to let her out of your sight! If she escapes, you all die!" Peter threatened. The Lost boys nodded nervously.

"Now, time to explore Neverland!" Peter grinned, grabbing Ariella's wrist and flying off into the dark, biting cold sky. "Now, it's time to play a game," he smirked, dropping Ariella and sending her falling down, down, down, into a random place in the woods. She screamed at grabbed at the air, looking for something to hang on too. She crashed hard into a pile of vines, leaves, and branches on the ground. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't even feel herself. The trees surrounding her looked like they were spinning, and her ears were filled with a high-pitched buzzing noise. "Have fun finding your way back!" was all she heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story so far! I really hope you like it 3 so please follow or favorite! Don't forget to review and tell me about any ideas that you have or anything that you want to see happen in my story. If I use your idea I _will _give you credit! See you in the next chapter! Also tell me if you think Captain Hook or Tinkerbell should be involved in the story. Byeeee :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ariella woke up to a thumping headache, a sore body, and a soft jingling in her ears. She noticed the sky was a pale and gloomy gray, signaling day time. She knew that her parents must be worried, and wanted to get back to them as soon as possible. She heard more jingling and suddenly felt a hard yank on her hair. She swatted at her hair and turned around to see a glowing ball of light with…wings? She looked closer and noticed it was Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell kept jingling with a frustrated look on her face and Ariella chuckled, only resulting to a throbbing pain rushing to her head. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Ariella said softly and moved in to listen to the small fairy. Tinkerbell still had the same beauty that Ariella had always heard of in the stories she had always loved as a child, but the fairy looked exhausted and worn out. "Are you one of Peter's captives?" Tinkerbell asked. "We have seen him take many boys to the island, but never a girl. You must be…different. What's your name?"

"Ariella, and I'm not sure, but I probably am," Ariella shrugged. "All I know is that I'm miserable here. This is not the Neverland I had always wanted to be swept away to, and this is not the Peter Pan that I thought I knew and loved."

"It's very dangerous to be here, now," Tinkerbell explained. "Peter wasn't always like this, and neither was Neverland. The stories you know used to be true. You see, after Wendy died, Peter fell into a pit of despair and became emotionless and evil. He refuses to let anyone in again, and therefore, everything around him has become his, I guess, lifeless property, which is why all of the fairies, including me, had to go into hiding. It broke my heart to leave him, but I had to protect myself. And since Peter has such a special connection to the island, being created out of its magic, his emotions affect it. So, since Peter is obviously not doing well, neither is Neverland, and if Peter doesn't get better, Neverland will die, along with anyone on it."

Tinkerbell's words broke Ariella's heart and frightened her at the same time. Tinkerbell continued her explanation. "You must come with me, Ariella, if you wish to live. Peter has murdered many of the Lost boys, well, more like his slaves, that he has taken against their will, and there is no telling if he will do the same to you. We fairies are usually not supposed to come of hiding and talk to anyone associated with Pan, but you seem different…almost special." Ariella nodded, hoping she could trust Tinkerbell. And with that, the fairy covered her with pixie dust, and off they went, flying.

* * *

_~At Hangman's tree~_

"Peter, where's Ariella?" Slightly, only a year younger than Peter, asked. Although Peter never showed mercy toward the boys, Slightly was sort of like the co-leader of the Lost boys, and Peter saw him as his companion, in a way. "In the woods," Peter responded, grinning evilly. "We're playing a game."

Slightly gasped. "Peter, she doesn't know her way around Neverland! She could get lost and die!"

"Oh shut it, Slightly!" Peter barked, nudging him out of the way and slamming him into the wall. Slightly stood up and rubbed the back of his head, where he was hit. "I didn't leave her very far. She should be back any minute now," Peter told him.

* * *

_~At a hidden cave in Mermaid's Lagoon~_

"Well Ariella, welcome to our hideout," Tink greeted her. Ariella looked around at the huge cavern walls. "Wow, this is astonishing!" she smiled. "Let me introduce you to Queen Clarion," Tink said, flying deeper into the cave with Ariella following.

"Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell called out. Ariella was greeted by a most beautiful fairy, with a long, golden dress made out of pixie dust and the most beautiful wings. "Tinkerbell, what is this human doing here? You know contact with them is strictly forbidden," Queen Clarion said sharply. "I know," Tinkerbell responded, looking down. "But this is Ariella and she is one of Peter's captives, and the only girl captive, and I want to help her! She seems special. I know deep down that she's trustworthy, and I just know that we must help her! She could be the one."

"Are you proposing that this girl could be the one to save Neverland?" Queen Clarion said, with an unsure look on her face. "Are you sure?" Tinkerbell opened her mouth to talk, but Ariella cut in. "Miss, it is very nice to meet you and I am completely on your side. I only want to get away from Peter and to go home," she said with a sincere look. "Okay," Queen Clarion gave in. "You can stay here, but I'm not sure for how long. And whatever you do, never, _ever_ tell any outsiders our location. Is that understood?" Ariella quickly nodded and smiled, glad that the fairies would help her.

* * *

_~At Hangman's tree~_

It had been awhile and the sun was starting to set, so Peter was becoming angry, even a tiny bit worried. "How could that stupid girl have not found her way back yet?" he said, yelling with frustration. "Peter, what if Hook found her, and took her home?" Slightly suggested, trying to be helpful. "Ugh, no, no, _no_!" Peter said even louder and one again shoved Slightly into the wall. "That's impossible! Hook knows that if he leaves the island, I'll slit his throat! I'm going to go look for her." With that said, Peter flew off into the setting Neverland sky.

**Hello my lovely fairies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please follow this story because there is definitely more to come! Don't forget to review and tell me any ideas or requests that you have for the story, and if I use any, I will give you credit! Thanks guys, enjoy the story! 3**


End file.
